The Hunter
by Sammie-chan89
Summary: The werewolves killed my family...so it's only fair to kill them. WARNING: Some Futa involved.
1. Hunter

**The Hunter**

**Chapter 1**

**Hunter**

I'm a hunter and my specialty is hunting werewolves. My life means nothing if I'm not hunting those _BASTARDS_. I hunt them during the day, night, woke, sleep. I just want all of them to die.

My soul is full of anger, resentment, and bloodlust. My soul will never rest knowing that they are out there walking like they haven't killed innocent people. I hate knowing that they're out there living their pitiful lives killing fathers, children and mothers while I'm here living a miserable one.

Those stupid… _DOGS_…. took so much away from me. My precious mom…my sister….they'll never laugh or smile again. I won't be able to feel their love anymore because….because of _THOSE FUCKING DEMONS_.

They stole my life away from me leaving me with this vengeful heart that can only think of destroying every last one of those fuckers.

Every time I think of those… _THINGS_… laughing as they tore my family to where they were unrecognizable, it just fuels my hatred even more.

I can't get it out of my head that I feel like I'm going crazy sometimes.

KILL THEM

KILL THEM ALL!

My mind screams on a daily basis. And I go out and kill them. I don't care how they plea or beg because all I see is the face of my mother and sister and how they were brutally killed. I hear their screams as if it was happening all over again and when I look at every werewolf, I see the faces of those that killed my family. I see those bastards who made me into the person that I am right now and I become angry….. and do away with them before they can even realize it.

This is my life. The life of a hunter and I will find and avenge my family even if it means I have to die in the process. So watch out you scums of the Earth because if I find you…..YOU'RE MINE!

**Whoa. I think I scared myself by just writing this. LOL. Well this is dedicated to my buddy Lance who asked me to write this. So this is for you my beloved friend. Hope you enjoyed and review please. Until next time.**


	2. The Lead I Needed

**The Hunter**

**Chapter 2**

**The Lead I Needed**

I wrapped the latex around my arm tightly before injecting the medicine into my arm. I really hated taking this stuff, but it couldn't be helped. It was necessary.

With the stinking meds out of the way, I could do what I wanted to do all day….Hunt those fucking werewolves and find my family's killers. I look forward to this time everyday and all night. I can't think of anything else. Signum tells me over and over that my hatred blinds me of what's important. Maybe she's right, but I can't think about that at the moment. All I can think about is killing those who killed what was most important to me.

I picked up the usual weapons. My saw off shotgun modified in order to use more rounds, my sword, and some grenades. That was all I needed to handle those monsters. I left the rest up to instinct.

"Have you taken your medicine Fate?"

"Yes" Maybe that came out angrier than anything, but I'm just sick of Signum babying me sometimes. "Now can I go and hunt those dogs?"

"You know you should keep that anger at bay. It's doesn't help especially with the medicine you take. You need to keep that hatred down. It's blinding you from…"

"What's important" I finish her after hearing that line more than enough times. "Yeah yeah I know. Now do you see why I like going solo?"

"You can go alone tonight, but don't think you can get rid of me every time you go out. I'm just trying to look after you"

It was surprising to hear Signum say things like that. She was as hard as people come, but for some reason, she's really motherly when it comes to me.

"I know you care, but it's not needed. I'm a woman now. I don't need you looking after me all the time Signum"

"I know" she seemed rather sad even though she doesn't show it on her face.

"Thanks….though. It means a lot"

Signum really did mean a lot to me even though I didn't show it very often. She was the closet to family that I had and she looked after me after my mom and sister were murdered. So I was very grateful.

"Be safe"

"I will"

~0~

I was staking out the usual spot waiting from him to show. The place was called Fang. It was in werewolf territory. Also known as werewolf district. This was their place. Anyone not knowing any better would be scared shitless or killed on sight, but I liked coming here. This was hunting grounds for me. This was where I could smell those filthy beasts out and have my way with them.

As I looked from the alley across the street, my eyes wandered the crowd, looking for an idiot named Yunno. He didn't know when to shut up about things and he's my ticket to find those that killed my mother and sister.

There he is. The four eyed ferret. He walks inside the club and that was my cue to follow. The bouncer didn't give me any trouble, which was very lucky for him. I didn't want to blow my cover when I have another werewolf to deal with.

The place was crowded. It was maybe forty of them. I could see them feeding on the helpless. There were werewolves having sex. They are intersex creatures so they could use one or the other form of the genitals whenever they wanted.

The smell of those monsters made me sick. My skin crawled by just being next to them, but I had an agenda and I wouldn't be swayed even if it meant being with these filthy beasts.

As the urge to kill them all grew, I had to focus on the other things on my mind, which were the more important things…..like finding my family's killers.

I headed for the bartender. Maybe he would know where Yunno went.

"I'm looking for Yunno. You know where he is?"

The bartender pointed to the right. All the way in the back, Yunno sat in a secluded area. There were two body guards and one woman, most likely a werewolf too, with him.

Without giving the bartender a second glance, I made my way to the secluded area.

I was stopped by guards at the opening of the area. One tried to grab me.

"Don't put your filthy hands on me, or die" I said with anger as I grabbed the hand before it could touch me.

"And who might you be?" I turned to the little shit named Yunno.

"The end of your species" He looked confused.

I reached into my pocket, swinging my sword to my left and right so fast that no one even saw it. I could have laughed at the face Yunno made as the two guards heads came falling from their bodies before the body went with it, but this was an important day. They were no time to be playing.

Seemed like Yunno didn't know what to do at the time. Looked like he was about to piss his pants. I didn't care what he was going to do. I just wanted the information that I needed.

"G-guards" He yelled.

That seemed to get every one's attention and after noticing their dead friends on the ground; the bastards seemed to become angry.

I sigh. "I guess it can't be helped. It's time for all of you to die"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the werewolves came rushing towards me. I quickly reached into my coat and pulled out my saw-off and just as the werewolf was about to claw at me, I put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. He was dead seeing as though his head was gone.

Next came all the others.

My senses were at their upmost high. My vision was enhanced and I could smell them as they came for me.

They were coming from all directions. Some changed fully into a werewolf and some didn't, but it didn't matter to me. They all had the same face…and they would all have the same dead one.

Heads were flying and blown off. Limbs were all over the place and I even let loose one of the grenades so there were body parts all over.

I always loved breathing in the death of werewolves. It was like a cleansing to my body to rid the world of these evil beings.

During my little massacre, I could see Yunno trying to escape. In fluid motions, I made my way up behind him, cutting both of his legs and arms off.

The sound of his scream was like music to my ears as he fell to the floor. It was funny watching him struggle to get away. I almost felt pity for him.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

I could sense a werewolf behind me. I leaned my shotgun over my shoulder pulling the trigger without hesitation. I could hear it hitting the floor.

"I don't remember saying that you could leave. Now be a good boy and stay put"

In no time, Fang was filled with dead corpses. No one was spared, excepted for someone with no limbs still trying to get away.

I slowly walked over to Yunno and kicked him over.

"What do you want?" she shouted. I could hear the fear in his voice.

"You are the one who knows many things. You seem to not know when to shut up about things and a little dead birdy told me that you know who's responsible for my family's death. So, if you help me, I'll help you"

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"The werewolves that I'm looking for had some tattoo of a moon and a lightning bolt on their hands"

Yunno's eyes widens. "I-I don't know who you're talking about"

"So you don't know, huh? I guess I'll just have to cut you into little pieces then" I raise my sword.

"NO!" The sucker was lucky. I wasn't even an inch away from his body.

"G-go see Reiko. He stays by the food factory. He knows the people you are looking for personally"

"Thanks for your help" I crouch down and pats him on the cheek. "For your help, I'll actually kill you quickly"

His eyes go wide again." But I just helped you. You said if I helped you then you would help me"

"I did say that didn't I? When I said that, it meant that I would help you die. What else could you have thought? That I would spare you? I mean I just severed your limbs, so why would I keep you alive?"

Yunno cries and I laugh.

"You wolves are so pathetic" I stop laughing. "And I'm going to enjoy killing all of you" I quickly bring the Shotgun to his head before he could say anything and pull the trigger at his head.

I dig into my upper pocket and pull out a cigarette and a match. Once my much needed cigarette was lit, I tossed the lit match to the ground. With all the liquor everywhere, it was easy to torch the place.

"I'm in need of a serious bath" I felt dirty with all the blood from werewolves on me.

I slung my gun over my should and walked out the place whistling the tune of my favorite Tv show.


	3. Forgotten Memories

**The Hunter **

**Chapter 3**

**Forgotten Memories**

I wasn't sure how I made it to the food factory without Signum to tag along with, but I did. I was happy she didn't come. Even though she could take care of herself, I didn't want to have to worry about Signum getting hurt. It was also good because I didn't have a baby sitter tonight.

I made my way around the factory. I could tell I was very close to who I was looking for. I turned the corner and found Reiko, but he wasn't alone.

I could see his fangs bare. The scent of blood was in the air.

"Please don't hurt me anymore" the voice that belonged to a woman screamed.

"Hey you ugly dog"

He turned his ugly face my way, growling.

"Why don't you come and mess with someone your own size?"

He didn't move. I guess he needed more persuasion.

"You know, you werewolves are weak. You pick on the poor and helpless because you can't defeat the top dogs, so you just go for the ones at the bottom of the food chain"

That got him heated. His growl was starting to become louder.

"You werewolves are dirt, you're scum. You're the shit that stains the bottom of my shoes" Before I could start the next sentence, Reiko was heading my way. It was only fair to make him pay for doing so.

As we ran toward each other, he began to turn into a werewolf. I had a surprise for his ass.

I pulled out my saw-off and shot one of the rounds. It hit him in the arm. Just as it started, the changing process stopped.

"What the fuck?" he said as confusion set in to why he stopped changing.

Wrong move.

With him occupied, I had enough time to get out my dagger and give him a little surprise.

"Ugh" Reiko screamed as the dagger I just threw lodged itself in his left eye.

This was my time to strike.

From my place on the roof, I threw another dagger which ended up lodging in his right arm. I was enjoying his screams.

I jumped off the building landing right in front of him. He was at least alert enough to swing his left arm at me, but I grabbed his arm just in time.

"Impressive….but not good enough"

I kicked him in the side as I pulled on his arm. I loved the sounds of dislocated shoulders. He screamed nonetheless. It wasn't surprising seeing how easily I've been able to defeat them.

Being the idiot that he was, he used his other arm to attack me, but what he didn't see was the other dagger in my hand.

After ducking out of the way of his right arm, I used my dagger to cut him on the face. He screamed out has she right arm swung backward trying to strike me again.

I quickly ducked again and seeing that his stomach was open, I stabbed him twice in the gut before lodging the dagger in his right knee. He didn't even have a chance do scream out has he came crashing down to the ground after I used the heel of my shoe to kick him in his knee, breaking it all together.

"What do you want for me?" he cried. It seemed this was a routine. Why do these dogs always cry?

I pulled another dagger from my trench coat.

"What do I want? Hmm, let's see" I waited a few seconds with a thought pose. "What I want is for your stinking species to disappear, but most of all, I want you to be a good doggy and tell me about the people who wear the moon and lightning tattoo on their hands"

His eyes became wide. Just like how Yunno's did. I guess these werewolves are the real deal. I look forward to meeting them.

"I can't tell you that. They would kill me if I told you"

"You're going to die anyway, so you may as well tell me"

"No. I won't do it. You can kill me if you want"

"Okay" I said before throwing the dagger into his head.

Worthless piece of shit. He wasn't even going to talk. Well, it looks like I'm back at square one.

Just as I was thinking of what to do next, I could hear someone crying. I turn to see the girl that was bitten by Reiko.

Poor girl. She's going to turn into one of those filthy dogs. Oh well, may as well put her out of her misery.

I grab my saw-off and point it at her. She looks up and sees what's about to happen to her.

"No, Please don't kill me" she tries shielding herself.

"_No Please don't kill me"_

"Ugh!" I scream. The gun falls from my hand and my hands goes to my throbbing head. My eyes shut from the pain, my teeth clenched together.

Memories. Flashes of my memories came flooding in my mind. Memories that I was trying to forget. Memories from that fateful night that forever changed my life.

"_No_ _Please don't kill me"_

"_Don't hurt my mommy"_

I could see Alicia running to mom. That was where the bad man was.

"No Alicia"

"_Move you stupid little girl"_

Blood. There was so much of it.

"_Alicia!" _

"_You're next Bitch"_

"_NO!"_

"Mommy!" I screamed as I fell to my knees.

I began to cry a little. Those memories. I hated when they came to me. They haunted me growing up and they still come to me in my dreams. It was always the same. The same horrible memory. I wanted it to stop. I just wanted it to be over.

"Are you…okay?"

I jumped at the girl's touch, which caused her to jump too.

The girl looked just as scared as I was. I didn't understand. I just tried to kill her and she just asked if I was okay.

Those memories made me fell pity on her. I was basically that animals that killed my mother and sister. I didn't want to be like that.

"What's your name?"

"Nanoha. Nanoha Takamachi"

"I'm Fate. Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No. I ran away from home"

"Come on, let's go"

~0~

We made in to the mansion in no time. We walked inside the double doors. The stairs leading upstairs were immediately visible. I led the way upstairs to the living quarters.

"Here you can stay here" I said giving her the room that's next to mine. "The room has everything that you should need. Stay here until I come back to clean that wound"

"Okay"

And with that said, I continued down the hall to find Signum.

"How was the hunt? Did you get what you wanted?"

It still amazed me how Signum always knows when I'm there before I say anything.

"It was bad. The bastard wouldn't talk, so I got rid of him"

"Of course you did. So what's your next move?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to go undercover again, but that's not what I'm worried about right now"

"And what could be more important that finding your family's killers?"

"Nothing, but while I was at the food factory, a girl was bitten. I brought her back here"

"And you didn't kill her. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. What should I do about her?"

"There's nothing you can do, but wait. We won't really know if she's infected for a day or two. It's mostly likely she is" Signum grabs something off the shelf and throws it to me.

It was a bottle with a clear liquid in it.

"Put that on her wound. It'll help" she said before going back to her work.

I left with the liquid and a few bandages and made my way back to the room that had Nanoha in it. She was sitting on the bed, so I sat next to her.

"I'm going to clean your wound off now if that's okay"

"Yeah, sure" she then took of the blood stained shirt, now leaving her in a blue bra.

It had been awhile since I've been near a human. Some old feelings started coming to mind. Feelings that I didn't want to feel anymore.

I took some gauze and poured the clear liquid on it before beginning to wipe her shoulder wound. She jumps.

"I'm sorry if it's painful, but I have to clean this wound"

"I understand. It just caught me off guard"

There was silence after that. I wasn't much for talking. I guess over the years, I just didn't know how to talk to people anymore.

"Can I ask you a question Fate?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"What was that thing that attacked me?"

"It was a werewolf that bit you and if I'm correct, you're going to turn into one"

I wasn't much for beating around the bush. She at least deserved to know what was going to happen to her.

She didn't say anything after that. I'm sure that she was still processing what I had just told her.

After I was finished cleaning the wound, I bandaged it up. Once done, I threw away the used materials before making my way to the door.

"There are some clothes in the dresser if you want to change" she didn't say anything. "I'm sorry"

With that, I left. I didn't know what else to say. I wasn't good with words. I didn't know how to make it better for her to deal with. It was only a matter of time before she changed. All we could do now was wait for it to happen.

**Yes. Everything is updated. Now I can go to sleep. Thanks for reading. Hoped you liked it. Please review**


	4. Past

**The Hunter **

**Chapter 4**

**Past**

_It was a cold winter night. A mother and two nine year old twin girls were soundly sleeping on one bed. It was normal for them. It was natural to stick to their mother as young children do and sleeping was no exception. The twin girls loved their mom and they loved each other, so they wanted to be warm together on this night._

_It was rounding almost midnight. The full moon shined through the clouds that passed through the sky. A normal night they thought it would be, no one heard the werewolves walking through the dimly lit streets, but they definitely were there. _

_This was their routine. Every full moon, they would go out and find some home to invade and kill everyone in sight. It was a game….like cat and mouse. They walked passed every house looking through the windows to see who would be their victims for that night. And on this specific night….._

_A house with a mother and twin blondes cuddled closed together was chosen._

_A loud crashing sound made the mother of the twins jolt from her sleep. Her face showing sleepiness, confusion and fear. All that was on her mind was the safety of her precious daughters._

"_Alicia….Fate….wake up" The mother, Precia, urgently shook her children._

_The twins slowly awoke, clearing their sleepy eyes. Confusion written on their faces about why they were awaken. _

"_Mommy….?" The younger of the twins said before she was cut off._

"_There's no time for questions" she whispered as she quickly grabbed her daughters and bringing them towards the closet._

_The children were becoming distraught and were on the verge of tears. They didn't know what was going on, but they could tell that something was wrong due to the fearful expression on their mother's face._

"_Okay girls" Precia bent down "Mama needs to check something out, but I need you two to stay in this closet and don't come out. Will you be good girls and do this for Mama?"_

"_Yes" the young twins replied._

_The younger twin, Fate, had already started crying and looked to her brown teddy bear that she was holding, to try and get some comfort from it._

_Precia hugged both of her daughters for dear life. She didn't know who or what had caused that noise and if it was someone, she didn't know if she would be harmed. A small tear came from her eyes, praying that everything would be alright._

"_Don't cry Fate. Mama will be back" she let them go, placing a hand on both of her daughter's cheek. "Alicia, take care of your little sister while I'm gone okay? Make sure she doesn't make any sounds, okay?"_

_Alicia nodded._

_Footsteps could be heard, which alerted Precia. She hurriedly kissed her daughter's and told them that she loved them before pushing them gently into the closet and closing the door._

_Darkness. _

_The twins were in the darkness of the closet. The only light coming from the shudders on the closet door. Fate was shaking. She was scared. Alicia sensing this, wrapped her arms around Fate whispering that everything was okay. All they had to do now was wait for their mother to come._

_They saw when their mother left the room. The shudders on the closet were a way for them to see what was going on._

_They could faintly hear the footsteps of their mother as she walked down the hall…._

_But that was until it stopped._

_And then a loud scream echoed._

_The girls knew that something was indeed wrong. Fate's child like cries could her heard, but Alicia covered her mouth to muffle the sounds. _

_Precia's screams became louder. She was close to the room._

_A body hit the floor as if being thrown. After looking further, the twins noticed it was their mother on the floor. The lights came on suddenly and the laughter of men came ranging throughout the room…._

_They weren't alone._

_Three men….men with claws came into the room where their mother attempted to get up from the floor. They continued to laugh in mockingly._

"_You stupid humans are so worthless" one of the men said while laughing. The other's laughed expressing their agreement with the statement. _

"_Now what are we going to do with you?" The other guys just continued laughing. "Kill you?" The others were cheering the leader on as they shouted things like "yeah, kill her"_

_As the men were chanting, Precia gave a look at the closet. She stared at it longingly. She didn't want this to happen. Not in front of her children. She didn't want to die, not yet. Not when her little girls were just only children. A tear fell from her eye as she knew that this would be it for her, but she just hoped, she prayed that her daughter's would be fine._

"_I guess he have no other choice, but to kill you" The leader said with anger in his voice. Anyone could tell that he hated the human race and he wanted them annihilated._

_Precia tried moving away from the men, but was stopped by a wall._

_The leader of the men smirked._

"_Now where do you think you're going?" he said before picking Precia up from the floor by her neck. Her feet dangling as she was held in the air as she tried to suck in some air. Her neck was being crushed and it was getting harder to breathe._

"_Fate, I have to go help mommy" she whispered holding her little sister by the shoulders._

"_But mommy told us to stay in the closet" Tears were still coming from her eyes. So Alicia wiped them._

"_I can't just sit here and watch them kill mommy" she said fondly as she caressed her little sister's warm cheek._

_And just at that moment, the leader raised his claw to Precia's heart._

"_No, please don't kill me" Precia attempted._

_And at that moment, little Alicia bust through the closet doors. Closing them after her to keep Fate inside._

"_Don't hurt my mommy" The young girl screamed as she ran to where her mother and the bad guys were._

"_No Alicia. Don't leave me" Little Fate screamed_

"_Move you stupid little girl" The leader of the men said while dropping their mother._

_Blood. There was so much of it. Alicia stood still, eyes wide. The claws that pierced her left her small body. She feel back, falling to the floor. Fate could see the life leaving her sister's eyes as Alicia stared at her from outside the closet. And not too long after it happened, Alicia stopped breathing._

"_Alicia!" Precia screamed, trying to get to her now lifeless daughter._

"_You're next Bitch" The leader said as he turned his attention back to Precia._

_He picked her back up by her throat in fluid motion and retracted his claws._

"_NO-" _

_Was all Precia could get out before the claws pierced her heart. Blood pouring from her mouth as she gasped for air. Before she died, she looked painfully at the closet that housed her only living daughter. _

_She was gone…_

"_Mommy!" Fate screamed from the closet. _

_Her cry startled everyone in the room. The leader signaled the other men to see what was in the closet. In less than a second, Fate was revealed. _

"_Look at what we have her boys" The leader said before dropping Precia to the floor._

_He walks over to the closet that housed Fate. He grabs her by her little black night gown._

"_You're a little feisty little thing" he said as Fate continued to kick and scream. _

_He brought his face close to hers. Sharp teeth became visible as he opened his mouth to her. Silence came within the room._

"_Not so feisty now are you?" He laughs. "I'm going to have fun with you"_

_Fate's eyes widened as the fangs bit into her. Her screams stopped as darkness came to claim her, but the last thing she saw before it did was…._

_The drawing of a moon and lightening._

I woke up with a start. My chest heaved quickly along with my fast breaths. Sweat flowed down my face. It felt hot….almost suffocating. I freed myself from the covers and removed my legs from the bed, placing my face in her hands.

That….dream….no my memories. I had never wanted to see them again. It was just a constant reminder of how my family was murdered and how I came to be this thing that I am now.

I remember coming to the next morning to find my mother and sister unrecognizable. There was nothing left of them. Those monsters destroyed my life and my family in own night. Killing my family was bad enough, but to be reduced to be turned into one of those things….being turned into the things I despised the most was and still is unbearable.

I became a monster just like them. I couldn't control the urges to kill. I wasn't strong. I was still a kid. Luckily, Signum found me. She's helped me a lot, but she just couldn't stop me from hating those werewolves. I hate them. They killed me when they killed my family. So I'm going to do everything I can to avenge my loved ones, but….what about this Nanoha? What should I do with her? She's going to be a werewolf soon. I should kill her, but then again….I don't think I can. I pity her. We had gone through the same thing in a way. Both of our lives were changed without us really knowing it. I had Signum to help me, but I don't think Nanoha has anyone in dealing with being a werewolf. Maybe….I could help this helpless girl.

Hmm. What is that smell? I sniffed a little more. It smells like werewolf. Something was wrong. I quickly ran out of my room following the smell. It was coming from next door….Nanoha's room.

I openly her door and find her sitting in bed sweating, rocking back and forward.

"Nanoha, are you okay?" I ask as I slowly walk over to her.

"No. It feels like something is crawling inside me"

And then a scream came.

The smell of werewolf became strong as Nanoha began to change. Her human nailed popped off as sharp claws replaced them. The bones under her skin began to shift. It was clearly painful as Nanoha screamed and was crying.

"Signum!" I yelled as I tried holding Nanoha down on the bed.

Nanoha's screams became louder as her body began to change shape and her clothes started ripping. Sharp teeth began to come in.

Where the hell was Signum?

"Signum" I yelled again and she comes rushing through the door.

"What's going on?"

"Get the serum. She's changing"

Signum immediately rushes from the room and comes back in seconds.

"Hold her down" Signum yelled as I tried to hold her down. Nanoha's hand broke free and scratched my arm and across my cheek.

I reclaimed her arm as Signum injects her with the serum. Nanoha finally calms down and slowly changes back into a human.

I don't know what possessed me to, but I moved sweaty bangs from her face saying that everything's going to be okay. The stress on her body caused her to fall asleep, which would be good for her right now.

"You should take a look at those wounds before they get infected"

I bring a hand to the cheek that was clawed and indeed it was bad. I went into my room, picking up some alcohol and applied it to my face. I was numb to the pain that came. My heart was so numb that I couldn't feel it anymore.

With both wounds cleaned, I wrapped them up in gauzes.

"Care to explain what happened in there?" I turned to see Signum standing by the door with crossed arms.

"There's nothing to explain. She changed"

"That's not what I'm referring to"

"Care to enlighten me with what you are talking about then?" I was wondering where she was going with this.

"Well, what was that when you touched her the way you did and saying that everything was going to be okay? I didn't take you to be the caring type, especially when this girl is a werewolf….the same as the werewolves you hate"

"It's nothing. I just have pity for her"

"Pity? That's not like you"

"She just reminds me of myself when I was first turned. That's all Signum. Don't get things twisted okay?"

"Right" she says sarcastically before leaving the room.

That just pissed me off. I wasn't acting with anything other than pity for her. That was it. Stupid Signum.

**Man, this was really hard for me to write. I was really getting emotional writing Fate's dream. I guess it really wasn't helping me listening to the King Kong soundtrack while I was writing this. I was on the verge of crying the whole time I was writing. The sad music from the soundtrack and the sadness from this chapter isn't a good combination. But I hoped everyone like it and please review. It'll make me happy.**


	5. Opening My Eyes

The Hunter

Chapter 5

Opening my eyes

I was sitting on my bed reflecting on last night. As I thought back on it, it was like I was reliving the period when I changed, only I didn't have anyone there when it happened. I guess Nanoha's lucky because I found her or she would have to go through this alone.

"_I didn't take you for the caring type" _Signum's words came to mind.

I guess I wasn't really the caring type. I didn't show any mercy to any of those damned beasts, but why her? Why did I throw my feelings out of the window so easily? It was beyond me.

A knock came to the door. I could smell that it was Nanoha.

"Can I come in Fate?" her muffled voice came through the door.

"Yeah" With that said, the brown door opened revealing Nanoha.

She looked at me timidly as if she was afraid to enter, but she proceeded inside anyway. Once she was fully inside, she closed the door behind her. Silence reigned over the room. I just sat there and she just stood there by the door.

"Signum….told me about what happened last night" she said guilty as she walked over to me.

She was so close to me….closer than I usually let anyone get. I could feel the warmth of her body and took in the smell of her. Slowly yet hesitantly, she raised her hand to the bandaged cheek with her fingers touching my skin just barely.

"I'm sorry Fate for hurting you" Nanoha said with a sincere voice as sadness crossed her eyes.

For some odd reason, I felt something within me. The touch was so soft and warm that it scared me. I moved away.

"It's okay. I've had worse wounds" I spared a glance at her and she seemed a little hurt.

"I see. I just wanted to say that I was sorry. I'll take my leave" she said before quietly slipping out of the room.

I didn't know if I should go after her or not. In the end, I just stayed in my room.

~0~

It was about that time to take the serum. It would keep me under control as Signum put it. I went in the room with the medical supplies picking up one of the many syringes that contained the serum and jabbed it in my leg.

I could feel the cool liquid flowing throughout my body as I pressed down on the lever of the syringe. I hated this stuff, but I guess I didn't want to just go around killing everyone as Signum put it.

With the syringe empty, I removed it from my leg before tossing it in the trash. Just as I was about to exit the room, I came face to face with blue eyes.

"What did you do?" came a stern voice.

"What are you talking about now Signum? I've taken the serum. I haven't done anything wrong" I said defensively.

"Nanoha left out looking all sad. I figured it had something to do with you since she left after coming from your room. So what did you do?" So that's what this is about.

"I didn't do anything. I just moved when she touched me that's all. Nothing to be crying over" I said before walking past her. She was starting to get on my nerves.

"So the smart ass and heartless Fate is back. I thought you cared about her"

I stopped walking, letting her words sink in. Those words seemed to hit home for some reason. I wasn't even sure what I was feeling, but I guess I didn't hate her.

"Wasn't it you that said I wasn't the caring type?" I said over my shoulder before grabbing my leather coat and headed for the front door.

I need some fresh air to calm my nerves. Signum really knew how to push my bottoms sometimes. This was the only way I could handle my anger without killing anything, so I decided to take a walk.

Almost immediately, I picked up a familiar scent. It smelled so close, so I decided to follow it. As I walked, the scent became stronger and stronger and after a couple minutes, I could see the object I was tracking.

She was sitting on a bench by the lake. Her hair blowing in the lite breeze. I walked over to the bench taking a seat beside her. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there looking at the setting sun glistening on the lake water.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Nanoha said out of nowhere. Her voice sounded at peace.

I spared a glance at her. She had a small smile on her face.

"Is what beautiful?"

"The sun glistening on the water. It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" She didn't look at me. She just continued to look at the waters.

I returned my gaze back to the scene in front of me, thinking back to the question Nanoha just asked me. Truthfully, I didn't know how to answer it. Beautiful was not a word that I used. It was a word not even thought of. I knew what it meant, but the word had no meaning to me. I could only see the ugliness of the world.

"I don't know" I said in a whisper.

"Do you have so much hatred in you that you can't even see the beauty in things, Fate?" This time she looked at me. She had a disbelieving look on her face.

"Hatred is all I've known. I don't know how to feel any other way"

"I don't think that's true. Even though you hate, there had to have been a time where you experienced love and saw the beauty in it. You wouldn't have helped me if all you felt was hatred"

She was right. I did feel love once, but that was so long ago….before that love was taken away from me. I looked back to the water to try…just to try and feel that love again. Maybe to see if I could even see beauty in it. Just as I was about to give up, I could see the faces and smiles of my mother and sister. A sob that I've been holding in for so many years escaped from my mouth as tears slowly left my eyes.

I could feel warmth at my hand. Confused at where it was coming from, I looked to see Nanoha's hand holding onto mine. As I looked into blue irises, she just smiled at me before looking towards the waters.

I wasn't sure why I didn't pull my hand away. I just stared at that content smile on her face before looking out to the waters.

We stayed that way for awhile….us holding hands. I wasn't sure when it happened, but Nanoha lay on my shoulder sleeping. She looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her. I removed her hand from mine, before moving my arm behind her back and the other under her legs. I carefully picked her up, not trying to wake her up and carried her home.

I pulled back the covers as best as I could, before gently laying Nanoha on the bed. With her comfortably in bed, I pulled the covers up. I turned around to leave, but I stopped. I glanced back at the brunette with a look which almost seemed to linger. Confused at my actions, I hurried out of the dark room closing the door quietly.

After taking a step after closing the door, I stopped. A grinning Signum stood in front of her door. I was becoming irritated by the way she was looking at me.

I pointed a finger at her as I walked to my room. "Don't say a word" I warned with a glared as I made my way inside my room. I could hear Signum chuckling through the door. She made me sick.

I flopped down on my bed looking toward the ceiling. For some reason, all I could think about were sapphire eyes staring at me.

"Her eyes….are beautiful"

**Hope you guys liked. Please reading and thanks for reading.**


	6. Feeling

The Hunter

Chapter 6

Feeling

I didn't know what was wrong with me today. I felt a little off. I actually stayed in my room the whole day, which I never do. Usually I'd be out looking for any leads on the low life dirt that killed my family, but all I could think about was Nanoha for some reason. I hadn't realized it until today, but something about her is starting to have an effect on me and I've spent to whole day wrecking my brain trying to figure it out. In dire need of a walk, I grabbed my leather jacket and headed out my bedroom door.

"So you finally decided to join us" I hated when Signum was sarcastic.

"Actually no. I'm going for a much needed walk"

"Would your need for a walk have something to do with a certain brunette" Wait. What? Was that teasing in her voice? That definitely pushed all the wrong buttons.

"Look you pink haired bi-"

"Fate how many times have I told you about that tongue of yours" A familiar voice came from the kitchen.

"Shamal, how have you been?"

"I've been good. It's good to see you"

"You too. You should come more often. Someone needs to keep Signum under control" I teased looking at Signum. I could have sworn I saw her cheeks color for a second. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Now, now. You know Signum and I are just friends"

"Well it doesn't change the fact that you're the only one that can tame her ass"

"You do have a point" I could see the anger boiling in Signum's eyes at Shamal's comment. Shamal was the best.

"Well I'll leave the two of you to your…taming. Bye" I could hear Signum grumble. That's what she gets.

Just as I turned, I collided into the person of my current distress.

"Oh hey Fate. Haven't seen you all day" Nanoha said a little surprised.

"Yeah, I've been in my room. I'm just about to go for a walk" This felt….a little awkward for me. Be cool.

"A walk sounds good right about now. Would you mind me going with you?"

FUCK! Keep it together. "N-no, not at all"

We proceeded to walk out of the house. The sun had already set and there was a cool breeze. We had been walking for a few minutes and hadn't spoken a word. I didn't know what to say. I was too focused on my earlier thoughts that all I managed to do was look at Nanoha for the corner of my eyes trying to figure out what was so enticing about her.

"What's the deal with Signum and Shamal?"

"Huh?" Her voice caught me off guard.

"What's up with Signum and Shamal? There's this tension or something between them. I thought you might know about it"

"Nosy are we?"

"Hey, I just wanted to know their story. That's all" she pouted. It was sorta cute.

"Well if you must know, Shamal and Signum have been friends for years. Shamal is actually the person who made the serum that helps keep the werewolf inside at bay"

"So Shamal is very intelligent?" We stopped at an intersection waiting for the light to change.

"Yeah. She's the smartest woman I know. And she's the reason why, I can sort of keep myself under control" The light changed red and everyone at the intersection begins to cross the street.

"So Shamal controls you and Signum as well?" She giggled a little.

"Hey! Shamal doesn't control me. She only controls Signum" Nanoha didn't know anything. Yeah, right! Shamal controlling me? NO WAY!

"Whatever you say" she continued to giggle. I clearly didn't see what was so funny. "Anyway, what's the deal with Signum and Shamal?"

"I already told you. They've been friends for years. Why do you keep on asking me the same question?"

"Well, maybe because I'm getting this vibe that something is going on with them"

"You mean sexually?" I raised in eyebrow.

"DUH! That's why I'm asking. There's totally some sexual vibes going on between them" She looked at me like I was stupid or something.

"Well I don't know about all that. I've thought that maybe Signum had some feelings for Shamal, but Signum being who she is would never admit it openly"

"I guess that's what you and her share in common" Her statement caught me off guard. I spared her a glance and she was already staring me down intensely. I turned my gaze back onto what was in front of me.

What did she mean by that? I think that I am VERY open in sharing my feelings. Mainly about those damned werewolves. But for some reason, I don't think that's what she meant.

"You know, I feel like dancing" Nanoha said out of nowhere.

"Well you can go dancing and I'll continue to walk"

She pouted a cute pout "You're not coming with me?"

"Hey, I don't dance" I was a little scared at the thought of me doing something like dancing. I was a hunter for God's sake.

"Come on, Fate. It'll be fun. Please come with me" Her pout seemed to increase and her eyes watered a little making her look like an adorable kid. And it seemed to melt my insecurity about doing something so foreign to me.

"Okay" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Yay" Nanoha jumped on me placing me in a tight hug.

I was shocked at what was happening. Nanoha was hugging me….much longer than I was use to. What I was more confused about was why it felt so warm to be in her embrace? It felt right for this to happen. And for the first time in so many years, I wrapped my arms around Nanoha's body to return the hug. The longer the hug lasted, the more it felt right. I felt like I could stay like this forever. The warmth I was feeling was so enticing.

"Umm, Fate?" Nanoha asked confused.

"Hmm?" My arms pulled her even closer to me.

"I know you love holding me, but people are staring"

Then that's when I become aware of my surrounding and more importantly, I became aware of my actions. This was definitely something that I wouldn't do. AT ALL! I gently released Nanoha from the hug. Her cheeks were a little flushed. She looked at me intensely again before she took my arm in hers. I tensed a bit from her soft touch. I spared a glance at her, only to be grace by a smile.

"Come on, let's go" Nodding in agreement, we walked off in search of a club.

~0~

Nanoha and I were standing in front of "Spontaneous" which was a club I never even heard off. It was a dark blue building with pictures of woman's bodies in sexy positions. What did I get myself into?

"Ready to go in?"

"Yeah" With that said, we made it inside the club.

This club definitely more like a strip club than a dance club. There were women dancing on poles. Dancing in sexual ways that I had never seen before. There was a large dance floor and the bar took up a larger portion of the club, which was good because I knew I was going to need a drink eventually.

"Nanoha, are you sure this is a dance club? This is more like a strip club than a dance club?"

"It's a more eye stimulating club, if you know what I mean" she raised her eyebrows a few times before smirking. "Anyway, it's a great club. It's a friendly club. Oh, before we hit the floor, I need to use that ladies room. Buy me a drink?" Her eyes twinkled in a way that said please.

Sighing in defeat "What do you want?"

"Anything fruity would be fine. Thanks, you're a life saver" And as quick as she said that, she maneuvered her way through the crowd to get to the bathroom.

I sighed before walking over to the bar. "Give me a strawberry daiquiri and a whiskey please" The bartender nodded before starting to mix Nanoha's drink.

As I was waiting, my nose was invaded by a familiar smell, but since I couldn't place a finger on it at the moment, I decided to ignore it. But for some reason the smell only seemed to get stronger and it was almost suffocating.

A heavy hand gripped my shoulder. "Move you low life. I'm trying to get a drink" Figures. I could never have a nice evening without the stench of those beasts. So I guess that's what Nanoha meant about this being a friendly club. There are werewolves and humans here. So much for being friendly.

"Remove your hand" I was trying to keep calm since there were humans in here, but I could feel my anger rising.

"Or what you little bitch" His hand gripped my shoulder even harder.

My blood boiling. Why did I forget to take that serum today? The beast within me was fighting within. I could feel as my nails slowly began to turn into claws and my canines began to sharpen and lengthen. I was losing the battle between myself and the beast housed within me and I felt sorry for anyone who got in my way at this point.

"I see that you know your place blondie" The werewolf began to laugh. He wouldn't be laughing for long.

Raising my right hand, I found the hand that my on my left shoulder and grasped it….Hard. Raising out of my seat on the stool to face the stupid bastard that dared to cross me, his eyes showed fear….just like I liked it. Bringing a smirk to my face, I gradually gripped the disgusting hand hard enough to break bones. He began to plead to me as he fell to his knees, but it was futile. I was gone at this point; the beast within had taken over completely. And in my mind this worthless shit needed to be disposed of.

Sharp nails ready to plunge into his body, I raised my arm and dropped it ready to kill.

"FATE!" Someone screamed as I felt a pull on the hand that was about to go inside the beast.

Feeling a much heightened anger, I released the fool in front of me and turned around with claws ready to strike.

Less than an inch from someone's neck, my claws stood. Something was vaguely familiar about this person, but I couldn't place the face in my anger. I was more confused to why my claws stopped. It was like a battle going on in my body again. As much as I wanted to kill this person in front of me, as much as I was trying to move my claws toward her neck, I couldn't.

"Fate" A soft voice came from the person in front of me. Her hand slowly came to my arm threatening to kill her.

That touch. That soft touch felt so familiar. Why was it familiar? All of a sudden the anger seemed to disappear and the haze I was in was gone.

"Nanoha?" My hand began to shake at the realization of what I was about to do. I had almost killed Nanoha again. What have I done?

I was engulfed in a warm embrace. "It's okay Fate. You're okay now. Everything's okay" returning the embrace, I desperately apologized for what happened. I never thought that me not taking the serum would be like this. I guess this is why Signum told me to take it every day. She told me before about what would happen when I didn't, but I was too naïve thinking that I could handle the beast inside me without the serum. Now look what almost happened. If it was someone else, they would be dead. I would never forget to take it again.

"I never thought that would happen" I released Nanoha from the comforting hug. I didn't deserve it. "I'm sorry I ruined your evening"

"Fate, the night is still young. We can still have a great time" She tried to reassure me. I didn't understand Nanoha one bit.

"How can you still have a great night when I almost killed you, Nanoha? I don't understand you at all"

"It's because I know that you wouldn't hurt me on purpose Fate"

"How do you know that?" My voice raised. I didn't know why she was so sure. I'm not even sure of myself.

"Didn't you stop yourself? Did you kill me?" I shuck my head no. "Look Fate, I know you wouldn't hurt innocent people willingly. You're not that type of person. So I knew that you wouldn't hurt me. It's as simple as that" I on the other hand didn't feel it was that simple. "Hey, chin up. I wanna dance. You could at least give me that right?" I looked into her eyes. There was no fear held in them. I guess maybe she did believe in me.

"Sure" Her smile widened at my answer. She took my hand, leading us to the dance floor.

A slow sexy song came on. I was still freaking out because I had no clue as to what to do.

"Nanoha, I don't know what to do" I panicked.

"Just leave that to me" she almost said in a husky voice, which caused my body to shiver.

Letting go of my hand, time seemed to slow down as Nanoha began to sway her hips to the slow beat. I was surprised at the way she was moving her body. I never expected Nanoha to know how to dance so….sexy. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. Her hips were swaying from side to side while her hands roamed seductively over her body. My cheeks were on fire just from watching….next was my body.

Nanoha body danced closer to mine. I was stuck in place so her body easily made contact with mine. Her ass was grinding into my core leaving an electric sensation that I wasn't expecting. All I knew in that moment was that I wanted those sensations to continue.

In the mix of Nanoha's grinding, her left arm raised finding its way behind my neck and into my hair. Oh God if this wasn't heaven, I didn't know what was. Nanoha's hands were leaving tingles throughout my body and I so wanted to return the favor, but I couldn't. Every time I raised my hands to touch her, fear seized me. I didn't know why. I guess I was afraid of what it would mean if I returned the favor. What would it mean anyway? I couldn't be sure.

After much debate, I finally caved. Not touching Nanoha was getting hard and so I gave in. First, I allowed my hands to rest on her hips as she continued to grind into me; her left arm still within my hair. My hands moved with Nanoha's hips until I had the urge to explore more.

Having some new found confidence, my hands began to raise up her body almost teasingly. I explored the flatness of her stomach before outlining her breasts. A small moan came from Nanoha's lips as a finger grazed her right breast….accidently. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever heard. I wouldn't mind hearing it again.

I was so into everything, that I didn't even remember swaying my hips along with Nanoha. I was so distracted by her body. I wanted to feel everything. My hands went back down her body which I could feel Nanoha's body shiver as well. I was affecting her just as much as she was affecting me.

My finger grazed her breast again causing Nanoha to pull my head into her neck as she moaned again. Nanoha smelled so good. She was so tempting to taste, but I retrained myself. My breath caused her body to shiver repeatedly. My lips were just touching her enough for her to feel it. Her breath picked up a bit just like I wanted to. Her body felt so good under my hands that I hadn't realized that they had been traveling through the valley of her breasts.

"Fate" Nanoha moaned softly in my ear.

Our eyes connected. I felt like something was pulling me toward her. I was so close that I could taste her lips. How sweet they would have tasted if I hadn't decided not to. I pulled back before it could happen.

Oh Gosh….this wasn't good.

~0~

I actually had a great time tonight minus me almost killing Nanoha and all the sexual frustrations I was having all night after that dance. Man, that dance got me in so much trouble tonight. It was all Nanoha's fault though. She shouldn't have been dancing like that. We made sure not to dance so closely after that, which was a great idea. Besides that, I had a great time with Nanoha. It was so strange. It was a relief sort off.

Walking in the house, Nanoha was a little ahead of me. Guess she was eager to get to bed after all that dancing. I guess I was a little tired as well and the more I thought about going to bed, the better it sounded. Just as Nanoha was turning the corner that led to our rooms, she came running back with a shocked look on her face.

"Nanoha, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I think we should wait a little while before we go to our rooms" she sheepishly smiled.

"Why?" Something was up.

"It just sounds like a good idea" I quirked an eyebrow.

I started making my way around the corner because truthfully, I was ready for bed and Nanoha wasn't giving any good reason to stay up. But she put her body in front of me and stopped me in my tracks again.

"Come on Nanoha. I want to go to bed" I was getting irritated now.

"Please, just don't go around the corner" She pleaded.

"And I'm going to ask why again" She didn't answer.

Being fed up with this, I moved her aside and walked past her….

Next thing I know, I was back tracking around the corner with shocked and horrified eyes. Were my eyes deceiving me? Was this really happening?

"See, I told you" Nanoha stuck her tongue out at me.

"Shut up"

I was confused on what to do next. Stand here or go somewhere until the horror was over? What to do….what to do. Peeking around the corner and an also nosy Nanoha doing the same, we watched the scene play out in front of us.

Signum and Shamal was in a heated kiss. Seemed overly desperate to me. Hands were all over the place touching things that I didn't want to see. Even though I could see this happening, I NEVER imagined this would happen.

"Shamal, I love you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember"

"I love you too Signum. I've wanted you for so long" Shamal moaned as she opened her neck more to Signum.

Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick. I was so not use to Signum being this soft. She is going to be teased badly in the morning.

A loud growl came from Signum and next thing I knew, Shamal's blouse was torn open.

Shamal yelp "Mmm Signum. You bad girl" Shamal was quickly picked up, her legs wrapped around Signum's hips as her hands held her butt. They soon crashed rather hard into Signum's door.

Damn, didn't know Signum could be this aggressive.

"Mmm. Signum, I know that you want me, but you have to open the door first baby" There was a lot of fumbling with the door handle before it was opened and then they went flying through it before the door slammed.

Me and Nanoha spared a glance at each other before we burst into laughter. We walked down the hall before stopping at her door.

"I had a great time tonight" I said as soon as we made it to the door.

"Me too. Thanks for taking me out"

"I didn't really take you out Nanoha. It was just a walk that ended up being in a club. It's no big deal"

"Well, I still had fun with you…even with you almost killing me" Right at that moment, a loud moan came from Signum's room along with the sound of things falling….and Signum's name being screamed.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't forget to take my daily serum" I felt really bad about it. I could have killed her…. again.

"It's okay. I know it wasn't your fault. But you definitely made it up to me with that dance" She teased.

My cheeks were hot. Gosh, that dance was something out of this world. I definitely would mind that again. Too embarrassed with my thoughts, I decided it was time to go to bed. "Well good night"

Unexpectedly, Nanoha walked up to me. I didn't know what do to. It was like I was stuck….I was stuck. Standing on her toes, she places a kiss on my cheek. Backing away, she smiles.

"Night" She opened her door and before closing the door, she looked at me with that smile still on her face.

I walked to my room opening it and closing it as I entered. I removed my jacket, placing it on the usual chair in the corner. After shedding my clothes and putting on my black night shirt, I got under the covers. I placed my hand behind my head and crossed my legs….

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled after turning to yell into a nearby pillow. After screaming for a few seconds, I turned back to my original position.

What was going on today? Nanoha kissed me on the cheek. Not just that, I mean, everything that happened at the club as well. I was just really confused. She…kissed me. She really kissed me. My hand raised to my right cheek. I could still feel her lips there.

It was strange….these feelings I was feeling today. I just didn't understand them. What did it mean? No one had made me feel like this. This was all too crazy. I had never felt so warm before. My body was on fire at the club with Nanoha dancing on me the way she was. What was happening to me? What was Nanoha doing to me? Along with that, she stopped me from hurting her. Even Signum was never able to come out unharmed when I went into one of my angry fits. What was it about Nanoha that she could stop the beast in me so easily?

A soft knock came to the door stopping my thoughts. I look at the clock to see what time it was. Over an hour had passed since I got back with Nanoha. I must have really been caught up in my thoughts.

I made my way over to the door opening it up revealing Nanoha. She was wearing a pink sleeping shirt. The thought of how cute she looked went flying out the window when the smell of sex caught my nose and I almost wanted to gag.

Trying to forget the smell that continued to invade my nose, I focused my attention on Nanoha. And she looked really tired and irritable. "What brings you here at this time of night?" She smiled a tired smile. It was cute.

"Sorry, but I couldn't sleep. Signum and Shamal are still going at it and the noises are coming through the walls. I couldn't take another moment so I figured I could sleep here tonight in hope that your room has better sound proof than mine. If it's okay with you of course?" Her eyes begged me to say yes.

I did feel sorry for her though. Being in the room next to Signum's when she is having sex isn't good at all. I knew that all too well. I couldn't let her sleep next to that racket. I moved aside granting her entrance. She smiled whispering a thank you as I closed the door behind her.

We stood there in silence. Her eyes would shift from me to my bed every so often, so I figured that she was asking if it was okay for her to sleep on the bed. I didn't see why she just didn't ask. I sighed. Walking over to my bed, I laid down just like I had before with my arms behind my head and legs crossed. Nanoha still stood in her place by the door fumbling with her fingers with a face that told me she wasn't sure what to do next.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I asked finally annoyed at her just standing in place.

"Sorry. I just wasn't sure if it was okay to sleep on the bed with you"

"I don't mind Nanoha. I wouldn't have you sleep on the floor. Now stop looking crazy and get into bed"

She smiled and joined me under the covers. "Thanks Fate for letting me sleep in here" she faced me with a pretty smile. I turned my head toward her. I noticed just how beautiful her eyes twinkled from the moonlight. Not understanding these new feelings I've had today, I turned my gaze back to the ceiling.

"You're welcome. You should get some sleep"

"Good night Fate"

"Good night"

I felt the bed shift a little as Nanoha got more comfortable. The presence of her lasted for a second before I was submerged in deep thought again.

What was happening to me? I've never felt anything like this. I had never wanted to be closer to someone so badly. She seems to know what to say and being around her feels so right. It made me feel that everything was going to be okay and I find myself regaining the person I thought I lost after my family was killed and as good as that is, I'm still confused. How is it possible that Nanoha could make me forget the pain I felt? How is it that she could make me feel like I'm better than what I am?

I still don't even know why she even deals with me. I almost killed her. If she didn't bring my old memories to the surface, she….I don't want to think about that. And tonight at the club as well. As much as I don't want to admit it, she's has this unknown effect on me. An effect I don't know how it started, but am sort of glad that it did. I find myself being more calm than usual….at peace almost.

"What does it all mean?" I sighed knowing that I couldn't easily answer the question myself.

For me, it's a scary thought to be really close to someone after all these years other than Signum. I'm surprised that I even let her in at all. And in the time she's been around, I can truly say that I've been….simply happy. It's as if all my past concerns didn't matter that much with her around.

What did that make her for me? A good friend? My savior? Maybe she is my savior because I know I would be my old self plotting to kill every last one of those beasts. Maybe she was just what I needed to take all my pain away and every day she takes a piece of that pain away. She's comfort to my fragile soul and I thank her so much for it.

Nanoha….

I was brought out of my thoughts as I became conscious of a shift in the bed as a warming feeling came over my body. I turned to my right confused at what I was feeling, only to come in contact with blue irises. The way she was looking at me was as if she heard me talking about her in my thoughts. Her eyes seemed to hold mine captive. I was simply mesmerized.

She came closer to me. Her eyes never left mine as her hand began to push my bangs out of my eyes. I was so confused at what was happening. What was happening? My skin was tingling under her fingers as they made their way down the side of my face before her hand softly cupped my cheek. My mind was blank. I didn't know how to comprehend the situation. Nanoha had the same intense facial expression, so I couldn't grasp what she was thinking at that moment.

When I thought things couldn't get any more confusing, it did once Nanoha came even closer to me. Her sweet breath tickled my face as she moved closer. My breath hitched as her breasts touched mine. Her lips were barely an inch from mine. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt suffocated by what Nanoha was doing to me physically and emotionally. I couldn't move. It was like she put a spell on my body.

Her eyes looked glazed, maybe even in a daze as she looked into my eyes. They seemed to darken a little and I wondered why. All thoughts left me. My eyes were wide in surprise. Nanoha was kissing me and not on the cheek this time. Why? Why was she doing this? It was so unexpected and a part of me wanted to know her reason, but for some other reason I didn't. Even with my nagging thoughts, I felt this warm feeling in my heart. My whole body felt warm. I felt at peace.

Just like how Nanoha's eyes were, my eyes began to glaze over before they closed completely. My lips began to kiss with so much need that I didn't even know that I had. I needed this kiss. I needed…her. Whatever doubts I had about her seemed to vanish and all that was left was the feelings I had for her, the feelings I realized I couldn't get away from.

I don't know what was compelling me to press my body further into Nanoha's, but it was happening. I didn't know why I felt the need to restrain myself from ripping her night shirt off as my hand caressed her back before plunging deep in chocolate tresses. I didn't know why I had the need and want to hear her soft moans over and over again as our bodies rubbed together in this kiss….but I did. I wanted it all. I wanted it all if it meant coming from Nanoha. She seemed to give me everything that I had wanted after losing my family and I was willing to take all that she would give me even though I was scared.

Nanoha broke the kiss in need of air from the way she was breathing. I was breathing heavily as well, but I hadn't noticed it with all the emotions and sensations I felt at that moment. She leaned forward and placed a soft lingering kiss on my lips before moving away and looking me intensely in my eyes again. Her soft hand went to my cheek again and caressed it tenderly. I could have melted when a soft smile came to Nanoha's lips. She was beautiful and the moonlight made her seem like an angel…my angel.

"You know", her words snapped me out of my daze. "I really could fall in love with you. I know I have" Her smile seemed to brighten at the declaration and so did mine.

My hand hesitantly reached out toward her cheek. I was scared even in my happiness. I had never felt this way before or done such things with anyone. I never had the time to because I was so wrapped up in avenging my family's deaths. I finally could feel that love again and it was all because of Nanoha.

My fingertips grazed the soft skin of her cheek before I placed it in a gentle caress. Her eyes closed as she pressed her cheek more into my hand. I wasn't sure what it meant to do that, but it was all the more special to me. The look she gave me was so loving. It warmed my body….it warmed my soul. Just as she gently kissed me, I did the same feeling a confidence that I had never felt before.

Softly, placing our foreheads together, "I love you, too"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I made this chapter longer, just to make it up to you guys. Especially Lance Hope you guys liked it. Please review.

Also it looks like I'll have to update Unexpected Circumstances over Spring Break. I have tests to study for. And I'm not sure if I'll get to post Time Flies tonight, but I'll try to get that out soon as I can.


	7. This Overwhelming Feeling

The Hunter

Chapter 7

This Overwhelming Feeling

I didn't know why, but when I woke up, it felt more peaceful than it normally did. The sun had risen, the birds were chirping. Everything just felt…different. Hearing the soft breathing next to me, I smiled.

_So that's why everything feels so different._

Next to me was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Nanoha was a beautiful angel. She was more beautiful when she was sleep. I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest just looking at her.

This feeling was still new to me, but it didn't feel new at all. Nanoha definitely brought something out of me in the months that I have known her. I'm thankful that things turned out this way. She showed me how great life could be without the hatred and anger I felt in my heart. And with Nanoha in my life I knew that one day, I wouldn't feel that anger again.

Removing the piece of hair that obstructed my view of the beauty in front of me, I couldn't resist anymore. Moving slowly, I stopped just a breath away from Nanoha's lips. She smelled heavenly.

Whispering, "I love you Nanoha" I closed that gap between our lips. As I went to pull away, an arm snaked around my neck pulling me back in for another kiss. "Morning" I smiled

Nanoha smiled a sleepy smile, "Morning" Nanoha seemed to cuddle her way into my arms.

"As much as I want to cuddle in bed with you" I chuckled "we should get something to eat"

She pouted. "But I want to stay in bed with you"

"Me too, but we should eat" Her pout grew even bigger at my answer. "How about we cuddle after we eat"

"Yay! I would love that" She pulled me into a kiss before we both got out of bed and made our way to the kitchen.

A smirk came to my face as the two in there came into view.

"Good morning, you two" Shamal greeted Nanoha and I from a sitting position in front of the island that connected with the kitchen. We replied with a good morning before I made my way into the kitchen where I knew Signum would be

"Morning" I called out. I was trying to keep a straight face. I couldn't wait to tease Signum about last night.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" She replied as she was washing some pots in order to start breakfast.

"I slept fine last night…though I can't say the same for Nanoha since she couldn't sleep due to all the moans and screams Shamal and you were creating. The poor girl had to sleep with me last night"

Shamal who was drinking some coffee, choked. Signum turned her head towards me to see a smirk on my face.

"You didn't. Tell me you guys didn't" Signum cringed. I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore.

"Yep, me and Nanoha say the whole thing, except for what was going in your room of course" I put on my best Signum expression and voice. "Shamal I love you. I've love you for a long time" I said before pretending to hold Shamal's body before kissing the invisible person that was supposed to be Shamal.

I could hear Nanoha and Shamal giggling, but a growl came from Signum and before I knew it, a splash of water came crashing into my face.

I glared at Signum for doing that to me.

"That's what you get for being an ass" She chuckled.

"Well, I won't look at you the same now knowing that you're such a softy now that Shamal let you hit it. Haha" Signum was ready to water me down again, but I ran out of the kitchen and walked over to Nanoha. "Come Nanoha" I put my arm around her. "Let's have our own picnic at the park. I don't want to be around for the next round of sex.

"FATE YOU ASS!"

* * *

After taking a shower, I dressed in black jeans, a pink button up and black flip flops. While I was waiting for Nanoha, I made our meal. With that complete, I wait for her to come out of her room and when she did, I was captivated.

"You look beautiful Nanoha" She smiled

"Thank you"

Nanoha had on a white sundress with matching sandals. Her hair wasn't tied up in its usual ponytail and I made a mental note to have her wear her hair down more often. She truly looked like an angel.

Clearing my throat "Shall we go then?" I said offering my arm to her.

She took it gladly, flashing me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

Nanoha and I walked to the nearby park and spread out the blanket before sitting down.

"So shall we eat?" Nanoha inquired.

"Sure"

Nanoha and I fed each other fruits, while we teased each other. I was enjoying myself and I wanted to know more about my love.

"So Nanoha, tell me more about yourself. I feel bad that we're together and don't know much about each other"

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your family" A saddened expression came to her face. I guess that is something not to ever talk about. "Nanoha, you don't have to tell me about them if you don't want to"

"No, it's okay. I don't mind"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Nanoha sighed. "My family is a very traditional and loving family. My parents own a café….I used to love helping my mother with baking and things. I always felt like we had a bond when we would bake together. It's one of my fondest memories. I have a brother and a sister. They are good older siblings. They were always there protecting me if need be. I love my family very much" She smiled fondly.

"Then why did you run away from home, if your family was so kind and loving?"

Her smile disappeared all of a sudden and I felt terrible for asking such a question.

"I didn't fit in with me family" I was confused. "You see, even though my family was loving….I knew that they loved me, but I feel like they would have been okay if I wasn't there. I felt like I was always the third wheel. My brother and sister were so close, so I always felt left out and out of place" I placed my hand over hers to let her know that I was here for her. Her lips formed a small smile. "One day, my sadness was too great and I decided to leave. Maybe in that way, I could find somewhere to belong. Some place where I would fit in"

"How did that lead to you being turned?"

"Well, I was wondering around for awhile until I found this place which was not too far from where you found me the first time. It was this beige building….I really don't know why I walked in, but it felt right. And then I met the people there. They claimed to want to help me and I believed them, but that ended up not being the case. They ambushed me and turned me. I escaped somehow, but then they sent Reiko after me to kill me….but luckily you came along" I smiled at the thought of that. Even though I was about to end her life, I'm happy I didn't. "I can still remember them…..what they did to me. I see their faces in my dreams sometimes. But what stood out most was that they had this tattoo of a moon with lightning going through it"

My body stiffened and my face broke down at what Nanoha had said.

"What?"

* * *

Bursting in the door of my room in an angered frenzy, I grabbed the duffle bag near the door before grabbing some weapons from under my bed.

I couldn't believe this. Those bastards had been right under my nose this whole time and that angered me more.

How could I have not seen it?

And the anger just continued to build as I continued to stuff more weapons in the duffle bag. I didn't care what was in it. All I knew was that those werewolves….those bastards were going to die.

With the bag filled to the brim, I made it to my feet and was about to walk out the door when someone appeared.

"Where are you going?" She looked from me to the duffle bag with a worried expression.

"Where do you think I'm going, Nanoha? Those bastards, the ones that turned you are the ones that killed my mother and sister. I'm going to kill those bastards" I went to walk past her, but she ended up pushing me back further into the room before closing the door.

"You're not going anywhere, Fate. I'm not going to let you do something as stupid as this"

"And how is taking the lives of those who killed my family stupid Nanoha? Why is it so stupid to make them pay for what they did you my family?" The duffle bag in my hand flew into the wall. The anger was boiling my blood and Nanoha not understanding was making it worse.

"I'm not saying that it's stupid to want to avenge your family Fate, but you also have to think of the consequences of doing such a thing"

"I don't have time to think about the consequences Nanoha. I want them dead NOW!"

"Fate, please just thi-"

"NANOHA!" I needed her to be quiet. "Why do you care if I do this or not? What are you even getting out of this? I don't know why I'm even talking with you about this. It's not like you even lov-"

SLAP!

A growl escaped my lips as my face turned back to Nanoha after she slapped me. Without thinking, I grabbed her by the shoulders pushing her harshly into the door behind her.

"You don't know SHIT Nanoha. You couldn't possibly know what it feels to be me. You don't know what it feels like to see your family killed right before your eyes. You know nothing!" I yelled.

I could see the hurt in her eyes, but the anger I was feeling right now didn't want to notice it because I was hurting.

"Is everything okay in there?" Shamal's concerned voice came through the door. I didn't pay any attention to it as Nanoha and I continued to stare at each other.

"Everything is okay Shamal" Nanoha said without breaking eye contact.

Even with that said, Shamal didn't remove herself from the door. I could smell Signum as well, but that didn't matter right now.

"You're right Fate. I don't know what it feels to be you. My family was never killed in front of me and I couldn't possibly know the full damaged that losing your family has caused you, but what I do know is that you'll end up being a monster"

My hands loosened on her shoulders and the anger dissipated. Tears feel from her eyes and I felt ashamed at realizing the extent of what I had done to her.

"That is the reality you face Fate if you don't dispel that hatred you have in your heart. You will turn into those same monsters that killed your family and then what would your mother and sister think then? Tell me Fate, is really killing those Werewolves going to stop the pain in your heart?"

I didn't say anything because I knew that it wouldn't.

"Of course it wouldn't Fate. So why go and add more pain to your already aching heart?" I didn't answer that either. "You have to stop hurting yourself Fate because if you do, you're not the only one who is going to be hurt. You are going to hurt all the ones that love you. And you're going to hurt me. You're going to hurt me more than how you've just hurt me now Fate….because it then means that I was never important to you in the first place and when I told you I loved you meant nothing"

I released Nanoha completely and hung my head low. I felt so ashamed at myself. My hatred was causing the woman I cared about to be in pain. I hurt her emotionally, but physically as well. I couldn't face her after that.

She didn't say another word. She opened the door softly and walked out leaving the door open. I could smell Shamal follow after her, but one smell lingered. Raising my lowered head, I was met with the piercing gaze of my mentor. She looked so disappointed; she had every right to be disappointed in me. Shaking her head at me, she left to follow wherever Nanoha and Shamal went off to.

Guilt overwhelmed me causing me to fall to my knees as tears fell from my eyes.

Nanoha…..I'm sorry.

* * *

I sat on the edge of my bed. I had stayed in the darkened room ever since Nanoha had left. I was trying to put the pieces together….to figure out what was wrong with me.

How could I have hurt Nanoha like that? Did that mean I was capable of hurting her like that again if I was to get angry like that again? The memories that took place just a few hours ago haunted my mind. I had grabbed Nanoha so forcefully and pushed her into my door. And worse of all, I told her, her love wasn't true. Tears fell from my eyes again.

How….how could I do that you someone I supposedly loved and cared about?

"Fate?" A soft voice came.

Why was she here? I didn't deserve to have her here in my life anymore. No after earlier. The shame came back tenfold. I couldn't face her so I kept my head down.

I could hear her feet walking on the carpet coming towards me. I felt too numb in my heart to even move.

"Fate….look at me"

When I didn't, I felt her soft hand cupping my chin and slowly raised my head until I was looking into sad blue irises. There was too much sadness in those eyes. It was too hard to bear even more so since I was the one who caused it. I removed my eyes from her to look at something less painful.

Her hands caressed my cheeks. Maybe if I wasn't feeling the way I was feeling, I would have enjoyed her caress, but I couldn't. Not right now.

"Fate, please look at me" She pleaded with me. Slowly, I returned my gaze to her just in time to see tears forming in her eyes. My heart continued to break. I wanted it to stop. "I love you, Fate"

Overwhelming emotions overtook me, as I let out a strangled cry. Nanoha's warm arms were around me and she held me close to her.

"N-Nanoha" I cried in her chest. "I'm so sorry"

"Shhh" she soothed. "I'm right here. I'm right here" I wrapped my arms around her waist, scared that she would leave. I held her close to me as I cried in her warm embrace.

When my cries subsided a little, Nanoha pulled back to look at me in the eyes. There was so much love there and I still don't know how was able to obtain such love. Bending down, she placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

I could feel electricity flowing through me and I knew I had to have more. So one kiss turned into two and then ended up being too much to count. Our breaths weren't so steady anymore and I could hear the fast beating of my heart. This was so much more intense than when Nanoha kissed me yesterday night.

These new feelings I was having was driving me crazy and all I wanted to do to Nanoha was touch her. With Nanoha's legs in between mine, my hands caressed the back of her legs before moving up under the pink night shirt she had on. Her body shivered under my touch and a soft moan escaped her mouth and it only fueled the desire that I was already feeling throughout my body.

Nanoha moved her legs over mine and straddled my hips and began to grind against me, which caused out breasts to rub together. My body was on fire and I could already feel the appendage between my legs growing. I guess Nanoha noticed it as well because she began to rub her hand against it through the clothing of my pants as the kiss intensified.

A growl formed in my throat. I was getting frustrated…sexually. And in the frustration, I got up, which caused Nanoha to wrap her legs and arms around me, as I moved us towards a nearby wall. I moan upon impact since her hand was grasping the fully erect cock.

Trying as best to continue the kiss and not drop Nanoha in the process, I unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, pulling them down at least past my butt so I could release the suffocated penis.

My penis was throbbing really hard and all I could think about was being inside my love. Moving my hands towards her core, I slipped her panties to one side. She was so wet and it turned me on even more.

Nanoha broke our kiss to release a moan as I ran my fingers between her lips. I played with the small nub for a bit before entering her with two fingers. Nanoha moaned my name then, before sucking on my neck. My mind was in a haze, my eyes were glazed over and Nanoha's pussy was sucking my fingers whole. I wondered then how it would feel to have myself inside her. Well, there was only one was to find out.

Taking my fingers out of Nanoha, I grabbed the shaft of my penis and ran in up and down Nanoha's lips a few times. She moaned as I did that and asked me to put it in. How was I going to deny such a plea? Slowly, I entered Nanoha. I didn't want to hurt her, so I made sure to go as slow as possible. Her arms tightened around my neck and I buried my head in the crook of Nanoha's neck as I entered her fully. Our breaths were so erratic. I had never felt anything like this before. It was so warm and the way Nanoha's walls were closing around me felt so good. I wanted to feel more of this.

I repositioned myself so that both of my arms were under Nanoha's thighs, so I could hold her up. Once successful, I began to raise her up and down like weights. I felt like I was going to go crazy. The feel of Nanoha's walls around my penis, her moans, my moans, everything seemed to intensify what my body was feeling. And it caused me in increase my speed.

"Oh God, Fate. I'm cumming!"Nanoha moaned/screamed. Just as she said that, I could feel her walls constricting around me. "AHH! FATE!" She screamed this time.

She pulled my hair rather harshly as she came, which caused me to lose my balance. Luckily the bed was there, but the fall made me really go deep within Nanoha, which seemed to make her walls tighten even further. And to my great surprise, even after being in the process of cumming, she rode me like we were just getting started.

"Ah, Nanoha….not so harshly" I tried to convey. Everything was sensitive.

"I-I'm sorry, Fate-chan" she bounced. "It feels so good…mmmm…ahhh!"

I could steadily feel something building inside of me and it was about to explode at any second.

"N-Nanoha, I'm about…." I couldn't talk anymore. It felt too good to talk. I ended up ripping Nanoha's shirt open due to the pleasure I was feeling at the moment. I was feeling so good. My hands made its way to her hips as my hips moved up and down as Nanoha did the same.

"Fate….if you do that…then I'll….AHH!"

I was so close and so I increased pumping. And with the vibrations coming from inside Nanoha, it didn't take me that long before semen filled her up.

Nanoha had fully collapsed on me, both of us breathing heavily. She stays there for a minute before sitting up just enough to place a kiss on my lips.

"Fate" Her eyes were filled with so much love, but I could see the seriousness in her eyes. "please promise me that you won't go and face those Werewolves. I don't want anything to happen to you" I didn't say anything. I wasn't too sure how to answer it because I wasn't sure if I could give her the answer she wanted to hear. "Please Fate, please" Tears formed in her eyes again. I didn't want that.

I cupped her cheeks caressing them with my thumbs. Even though I didn't know what I wanted to do as of right now, I would tell Nanoha what she wants to hear for now.

"I promise Nanoha" She kissed me once more before placing her head in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

What was I going to do now?

* * *

Putting on my shoes, I picked up the duffle bag by the door. Openly the door, I stopped to glance back at the sleeping form comfortably in bed. Guilt filled my heart reminding me of the fake promise I made with Nanoha.

I'm sorry Nanoha, but I have to break that promise with you. Not to avenge my family, but to make sure that no one else experiences what I had to go through. I hope you can understand….my love.

With that last thought, I made my way out of the room and towards the destination that would end all this.

* * *

Checking out the building several yards away, I could see that the building was occupied. That was all I needed to know what I needed to do next.

Bending down towards the duffle bag next to my feet, unzipping it quickly, I removed the weapon hoisting it onto my left shoulder before turning my body back towards the building. Pulling out the aiming scope, I programmed it to target four different areas of the building.

My finger tightened around the trigger as anger seized me once again, as I thought that this was what I was waiting for my whole life. To avenge the lives of my family was all that mattered to me…

Nanoha.

My finger loosened. The snarl left my face as I found it softening. Nanoha is my love. I didn't know that I could love…I didn't think I could even care again, but she found her way into my heart like no other had. I couldn't think of her at this moment. And the visions of my family's mangled bodies haunted my mind then and the snarl was back within an instant. All that hate I had harboring in my heart was there again and all I could think about was death. The death of those who dared to destroy my family all those years ago.

My finger tightened once again on the trigger before firing the multiple rockets towards the building.

BOOM!

The impact of the explosion sent a wave of air my way. My hair blew wildly in the wind, but that didn't matter. What mattered was what would happen next. Even if it meant dying in the process.

Jumping off the roof I was standing on, I ran towards the building that housed those who shattered my life. And if anyone survived that explosion….

I would kill them all.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. School's been really kicking my butt. But I updated because I love you guys and because someone threatened me with name calling. Haha. You know who you are. Time Flies is going to be awhile before I update I think because a friend is trying to get the future chapters that I had written for it off that thumb drive that broke. So I'm going to see how that works out. If not, I'll update before or after I graduate, which is May 19th. I know it sucks but I'm just too busy right now to update all 3 stories. Please review and Happy Easter everyone.


End file.
